


Seven Deadly Sins

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Atheism, Atheist!Levi, Child Mikasa Ackerman, God vs Science, Hanji is a journalist, Homophobia, Levi being his awesome self, M/M, Mini Fic, Religion, Seven Deadly Sins, if you are religious I highly recommend you do nor read this, ignorance, religious!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a dedicated Christian. Levi is a walking sin.<br/>Eren and Levi cross paths. Levi takes an interest.<br/>Levi shows Eren that even someone like him can't go a day without committing a deadly sin.<br/>/How can you resist the Devil if he’s everything you’ve ever wanted?/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :D Le Shakespeare is baaaaack.
> 
> WARNING: If you are religious and highly butt hurt in any way, I suggest you do not read this fic. This fic will not bash Christianity, because I respect every religion, even as an Atheist, but will bash some beliefs and practices that are...well, ignorant. 
> 
> I want to say that before I start this fic:
> 
> 1\. If you do not agree with anything I believe in, please refrain from calling me wrong and ignorant and a bitch or anything along those lines. Just state your own opinion in the comments and I will reply kindly, like a fucking human should.
> 
> 2\. I have Christian friends, so I know that how Eren acts in this fic is not how all Christians are like. There are normal ones that support every evolved idea of the twenty first century and move along with the world, but there are others that are overly religious to the point that /I am sick of it/. So another thing, please refrain from shoving your religion down my throat. I've experienced years and years of those and it gets annoying after a while. 
> 
> 3\. I love religion. I just hate ignorance. There is a difference. 
> 
> So with all of those in mind, please enjoy!

 

> _For the anger of man does not produce the righteousness of God_
> 
> _James 1:20_

 

* * *

 

 

God before all. Jesus is our Lord and Savior. He has died for our sins. Eren believes them all. He believes and he lives for them. For as Eren is a true Christian, a reborn Christian who dedicates his life to the Lord. Eren loves Jesus more than he loves himself, and Eren lives for his one true God.

            Eren studied in his catholic high school, spends most of his time going to church and doing church work. His father was a pastor, and his mother is a teacher in his school. His best friends are also as faithful as he is, and therefore Eren never experienced anything out of the ordinary. He will live his life to the fullest, and go to heaven to meet the Lord himself.

            Or so he believes.

            Carla believes anyone can change for the Lord, any lost soul or difficult one can be found or fixed. She teaches the children in hopes while Eren just gives up on them but one particular day, the mother found herself busy.

            It is Saturday morning, and Eren is studying for an upcoming test in Uni. His little sister, Mikasa, is right beside him, playing with her dolls. Occasionally, Eren would check up on her and see how she is doing. But moments later, his mother runs into the kitchen, papers in her hand and face frantic that it leaves Eren asking,

            “Mom?”  
            Carla hums in acknowledgement as she grabs her purse from the dining table and shoves her papers in, “Eren I need you to teach my Saturday class.”

            Eren’s eyebrow furrows at the question, obviously unexpected, but Carla took his immediate silence as hesitancy.

            “Eren, please.” Carla is packing her things, papers flying everywhere as Eren stands by, watching, “They’re lost souls, son, and we cannot abandon them. They need us to found and saved.”

            Eren doesn’t say anything but continues to watch. He couldn’t say no to his mother, that would be rude and disrespectful, but Eren doesn’t want to say yes either, which sounds way worse. He should be happy to teach the ways of God to others, but he’s just feeling…annoyed? No, he shouldn’t be.

            “Of course, Mom.” Eren says softly.

            Carla smiles at her son and moves to hug him, “Show them the way, Eren. The lost need a savior.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eren’s church is smaller than the rest, but he loves it. It gives an old, vintage feel and pure God’s love. It’s rich and as Eren passes through the endless rows of seats, he stops before the giant cross where Jesus hangs, and sends a mini prayer.

            The brunette crosses his heart, staring right into his Lord’s eyes, and also prays for the lost souls, to accept them no matter what. Acceptance is what his Lord does.

            The narrow hallways of his church also lead him down to the room at the end of the classroom. To Eren, it seems like just a mere one minute walk.

            There should be nothing life changing about walking into a room with a handful of young teens, many varying from size, color, everything. Eren would smile at them and write his name on the board. But as Eren asks for everyone’s name, his eyes finally land to the back.

            He isn’t a young teen. He’s as old as Eren, tattoos littered across his arms and piercings here and there. Eren frowns at him, judgement filling his mind as he says,

            “And you are?”

            He doesn’t reply, and Eren’s eyes flick to his face. Model-like, angled and sharp, beautiful in a way that it shouldn’t be, piercings on his lip, eyebrow, ears, and nose.

            “It would be great if you told us your name,” Eren starts again, “Everyone else has.”

            The entire classroom is now staring at him and Eren furrows his eyebrows.

            And so, giving a glare at everyone who has their eye at him, he opens his mouth and talks.

            “Levi.”

 

Levi is a different human being all to himself, but Levi is sinful. The way he looks at Eren is sinful, the way his voice is deep and rough is sinful, and the way his muscles look through that shirt is sinful and all of these thoughts, to Eren, are sinful. The brunette talks about Jesus the entire time, but he doesn’t think about his Lord. He thinks about the boy with stormy eyes and tattoos, the one staring at Eren with so much emotion, it leaves Eren feeling…weird.

            And so Eren decides he doesn’t approve of Levi, he doesn’t approve of Levi’s body language and how he couldn’t form a coherent sentence without cussing. He doesn’t approve of Levi’s grumpy attitude and Levi’s tattoos. He doesn’t approve of Levi’s face and piercings, especially that lip ring.

            Eren decides, that Levi would never be proper. Levi would always be himself, and Eren does not approve. 

            Eren ends the class talking about the seven deadly sins. Anger. Greed. Lust. Pride. Envy. Gluttony. Sloth. Levi raises his hand at the back of the classroom.

            Eren, much to his dismay, calls on him, “Levi.”

            “Those are all basic fucking human emotions, though,” Levi says.

            “They aren’t right. They are called the deadly sins because they are deadly.”

            “Who said?”

            “Our Lord.”

            Levi scoffs, “Sure.”

            It was offending and Eren frowns. He wonders how his mother could put up with these rude people, because the lost should remain lost unless they themselves want to be fixed. Otherwise, they hold this pride that they are right, and that itself drives Eren nuts.

            “What do you mean by that, Levi?” Eren asks. His words are short and snappy and Levi smirks.

            “I don’t believe in God, Eren.” Levi says, slowly, almost mockingly, “I think all of this is shit.”

            Everyone in the classroom is silent. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of the markers falling to the ground as Eren accidently knocks them over in surprise. Levi is an Atheist.

            “Then why are you here?” Eren asks. Usually, Atheists avoid places like these and Eren would avoid them. He never came across an Atheist. His own mother told him that Atheists are the most lost, the ones who decide they don’t want to follow the path of God. Even the movie _God is Not Dead_ , one of Eren’s favorites, show how Atheists are…rude and selfish and downright—Levi. He is a perfect Atheist.

            “Forced.” Levi answers, “I’m here for a friend. She’s doing an article on Christianity.”

            That appeases Eren. How nice of her.

            But Levi sees the relaxing look on Eren and says, “She’s talking about how its brainwashing.”

            Eren takes a sharp gasp and makes his mind, “I suggest you leave.”

            “I still have more to learn. Can you explain those Seven Deadly Sins in detail?”

            “Get out,” Eren says, “This is the place of the Lord, and your sinful self will not taint it. Please leave.”

            Eren is direct and harsh but he was that way so Levi would understand that his words are rude. Eren isn’t mean himself. He’s a Christian and a follower of God. They’re never mean.

            Levi just stares down the brunette and gets up, making his way out. Levi is shorter than Eren by several inches but before he leaves, he comes close to the Christian.

            “Don’t act as if you’re the most perfect person in this entire world.” Levi whispers, the smell of his mint gum washing over the brunette “Every human committed all of those Seven Deadly Sins, and I’ll prove that you do, too.”

            Eren looks away and takes a deep breath.

            Without looking Levi in the eye, Eren says, “I am the follower of God, I do no such thing.”

            Levi scoffs once more and Eren scowls at the offending way Levi is.

            “I’ll prove it.” And with that, Levi leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is the last one to walk out of class. After his little spat with the Atheist, Levi, the rest of Eren’s class time went by smoothly. The rest of the young teens were respectful and nice, and Eren is grateful. Jesus would be proud of them.

            And so, Eren locks the classroom door behind him before hanging up the keys by the pastor’s door. The brunette goes and sits at the one of the endless rows, staring at the giant cross where Jesus lays again. Eren then gives another mini prayer, his hands clasped together and close to his chest. He prays—for Levi.

            “I hope he will find the way, my Lord,” Eren says, eyes slowly blinking open.       

            “You’re praying for me? That’ll be so nice if there’s actually someone to listen to you.”

            Levi sits right beside Eren and the brunette scowls. What is Levi still doing here?

            “Why are you in a church?” Eren asks, “I thought you’re an Atheist.”

            Levi snorts, “We aren’t vampires. We can still go inside churches and not die.”

            Eren just shakes his head and looks forward, “You’re lucky Jesus still loves you.”

            “What.” Levi sounds amused. It makes Eren mad.

            “He loves everyone, no matter how bad they are. He is our Father, and we are His children and so He loves everyone.” Eren states, a bit forcefully with anger.

            Levi hums, “Then why does He not want me to be happy?”

            “Pardon?” What an incredulous question.

            “You talk like you’re fifty,” Levi observes with a smirk, “I’m asking why He doesn’t want me to be happy?”

            “Of course He does!” Eren says, exasperated.

            “Oh yeah? I’m gay, Eren,” Levi says, “Will I burn in hell?”

            Eren shakes his head. He heard this question so many times. He has seen the war between Christianity and Homosexuals and Eren shows no comment. He doesn’t support but he doesn’t care.

            “It is an option you took. Our Lord warns us not to, and so if you decide to be gay, Jesus can’t force you not to.”

            Levi is quiet for a moment and Eren thought he might’ve went through to him, maybe? Possibly? “That’s bullshit.”

            Nope. “Excuse me?” Eren asks. His anger is building.

            “You honestly think people decide to be gay?” Levi asks, looking at Eren as if he’s the most idiotic person alive. It boils Eren’s blood, “Even after all of the statistics and how it is scientifically proven?”

            “God has made someone for everybody, one for the opposite sex.”

            “There are more women than men though, so technically ‘God’ would’ve made lesbians.”

            “Stop.” Eren seethes, “Stop.”

            “You just can’t accept the fact that your God is sh—“

            Eren’s fury broke out. Levi is now pressed tightly against the back of the bench. Eren’s muscles are tight and contracted. Levi’s throat is almost being squeezed but the raven has a hand on Eren’s wrist, his face monotone as he holds Eren back from completely killing him.

            Eren is wheezing, his fingers and muscles slowly relaxing as he tries to pull away from Levi’s throat. The raven lets go and lets Eren step away, creating a distance.

            Neither of them say anything. Eren looks up to the Lord hanging on the cross and he feels a pang of guilt. What was that? What has he just experienced? It was uncanny and weird and Eren doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it at all.

            Levi just stares at him and says, “Christian boy isn’t so perfect after all.”

            _Oh just shut up_. Eren puts his head on his hands as he leans his elbows against his knees. The way he acted so violently is wrong, but he couldn’t help it. Levi asked for it. Levi shouldn’t say those rude things about the Lord. Levi wanted to rile Eren up.

            The raven gets up but Eren doesn’t acknowledge him. Eren just tries to keep himself together. That was the first time he acted out, no wonder his mother doesn’t want him around people like Levi. They’re slowly tainting him.

            “You just experienced wrath, my pretty Jesus freak.”


	2. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO :D

Eren woke up the next morning contemplating life, and he hated it. The brunette blinks his eyes open to the morning sunlight, his alarm blaring at four a.m reminding him to go on his run. His heart felt heavy and his head is swimming with emotions that it leaves Eren’s mouth parched, his head lightheaded. He shouldn’t think about this. Maybe after his run, the thoughts will go away and he’ll be okay.

            Eren pulls the covers off of him and gets up, skin prickling at the cool morning air. He gets ready, the heaviness in his heart getting lighter as he focuses on other things.

            So as Eren runs through his door he immediately runs, and he focuses on running fast to sweat away the cold. He focuses on the burning on his legs, and so picks up his pace. He feels his breath coming short and shallow, so he focuses to inhale and exhale properly.

            Eren focuses on anything but the fact he almost killed another human being.         

            _Fuck._

            The brunette skids to the stop and hunches down, hands gripping his knees as he slightly crouches, panting as he stares at the ground below him. And he frowns.

            There are two sidewalk squares that are completely contradicting each other. The one below is perfect as it if was new, but the one on top is cracked, moldy, and just plain destroyed.

            It’s Levi.

            “Dang!” Eren snaps, immediately standing up straight as he rubs a hand down his face. He cannot believe it takes a simple, broken sidewalk to remind him about Levi.

            _Levi._

            Levi’s short stature (but his intimidating aura makes up for it), Levi’s tattoos, Levi’s piercing, and…and Levi’s calm, monotone look as Eren tries to kill him.

            Eren is in every single way possible—completely fu—

            _In trouble._

            Bright green eyes flip open and Eren frowns at his word choice before making up his mind and running back home. Maybe he needs to sleep longer.

 

* * *

 

 

It isn’t a religion, it’s a relationship. A relationship Eren loves and cherishes because the secure feeling of being watched over safely feels warm and nourishing. And so, as Eren repeats phrases like those to himself over and over again, he finds himself slowly getting better.

            But in time, of course,

            “Eren!”

            The brunette is sitting on his couch, a lollipop in his mouth as he watches TV. When his father calls, Eren turns to find Grisha glowering over him. The brunette frowns, guilt and nervousness quickly spreading through his heart, _he heard, oh my gosh, he heard about me freaking out, oh my gosh!_

            But no. “Eren, your mother and sister tell me you cut your running time by half! What is this, son? You have to train for nationals! Don’t slack!”

            Eren got into his college through a sports scholarship, and that’s from running. He doesn’t necessarily like being just lean and lankily tall, but those long, strong legs help a lot when it comes to running around a track quickly. Yet Eren doesn’t like Track, in all honesty he’s more of an indoor person, because Eren favors art. Especially graphic design, but his father wants Eren to become some sort of successful athlete. And, being Eren’s father, Eren can’t refuse.

            “Sorry, Dad,” Eren sincerely apologizes, “There was a lot on my mind this morning and I needed to sleep some more.”

            Grisha sighs and the intense look on his face dies down, “Alright, Eren. I suggest you go for a run now.”

            Eren just complies, getting up and begrudgingly running up to his room to change.

            He wonders what would happen if he just…disobeys.

            _No._ Grisha is doing all of this for Eren’s sake, and Eren should be happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiganshina Park is an old park named after the Japanese man with the last name Shiganshina. Eren absolutely loves running around this park and despite it being kind of beaten down, it has a nice trail for running.

            So Eren runs by the geese and yells at the people to make way (especially to those people who can’t walk a straight line so Eren is struggling to cross them as they lean left and then lean right. It’s irritating.)

            Eren is feeling the burn in his chest and legs, the cool air drying away the sweat gathering in his forehead as Eren runs, music playing loudly in his ears as motivation to continue running.

            But Eren never came to Shiganshina park at the evening time, always during the morning so he isn’t used to the immense swarm of people and, most of all, he didn’t expect Levi do be there.

            The brunette skids to a stop at the first sight of Levi, his heart pounding in his chest as anxiety enters his system. Eren steps to a side, ducking behind a tree as he watches Levi, waiting for him to leave.

            But Levi seems pretty situated there. His front is facing Eren as he has two hands near his mouth, but as he stands straight and his hands fall to his sides, Eren sees he was lighting a cigarette. The last time Eren saw Levi, he was covered from head to toe but now, Levi is wearing a nice, obviously ripped, grey tank top over some nice jeans.

            Eren frowns at the sight of Levi’s bare arms, those biceps alone make Eren squeeze the lack of muscle in his own arms. Then, he notices the tattoos. Levi has a singular sleeve on his right arm, from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder. His other arm isn’t bare but isn’t a sleeve either, just filled with a wide arrange of different tattoos.

            Before, Eren didn’t like Levi’s tattoos, and he never took a real notice on how they looked on the man. Now, he does, and…they aren’t bad. If anything, it kind of irks Eren how Levi looks so bad ass despite having a calm exterior.

            There are people who join Levi, a tall brunette (Woman? Man? Eren isn’t so sure.) and another blonde man. Levi gives a small smile and Eren’s heart beats in a way that…isn’t so bad at the sight of that. Yet, the brunette focuses on how laid back Levi is acting with them. The tall brunette is laughing maniacally (Eren can hear their voice all the way from here) and the blonde just says things to Levi that makes the raven laugh as well.

            Eren, annoyed, quirks his lips to a side. Levi looks so flawless, with his tattoos and piercings and perfect skin with no blemishes. He looks so happy and at ease but Levi is so mean, Eren wonders how that is possible.

            But the brunette just scoffs and angrily stomps away, because it doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t. Eren doesn’t care.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is walking back, the sun is set and so it’s nighttime. As he gazes up at the stars, Eren wonders why he doesn’t go out anymore during the night. It’s very relaxing and mellow, and so Eren makes a note of it. He loves the night.

            So Eren is walking back home, taking a shortcut alongside the alleyway of the building, but then he hears it. Footsteps, Sharp, practical, but they’re there. Eren gulps and walks faster, but the pace of the footsteps behind him do too, and so, out of immense fear, Eren breaks out in a run.

            His legs are burning from his crazy training but he the stress of being caught by some possible rapist, murderer, etc. gives him the energy to run until—

            “Fuck, kid, you’re fast!”

            Levi.

            Eren stops (Wait..why is he stopping?) and looks back to see Levi slowing down way behind him, panting as he chuckles, “You’re fast,” Levi notes.

            Eren just frowns, “What do you want? Why are you following me?”

            “I saw my pretty Jesus freak and I wanted to scare him a bit,” Levi says. Eren is frozen where he is as Levi jogs closer, “Am I not allowed?”   

            Eren scowls as Levi is inches too close to him. Too  close, too close, “You are really rude, and don’t call me a ‘Jesus freak’.”

            “Why? Isn’t that what you are?”

            “I’m a follower of God and you’re really offending!” Eren snaps, shoving Levi away. The brunette catches himself before he does something bad, though, and so he looks away. He shouldn’t repeat his last mistakes.

            “Says you,” Levi retorts, “You’re absolutely adorable, you know that?”

            Eren huffs and continues to walk, wanting to avoid Levi.

            “Hey, Eren.”

            No. Eren frowns and tunes out the offending short man following him, hoping if he reaches his father, than Grisha would scare Levi away.

            “Eren,” Levi sings Eren’s name this time, and quite honestly, Eren likes how it sounds. Levi has a nice deep, melodious tone.

            Ugh, no. Eren scowls at the thoughts.

            “Eren, baby, come on.” Levi says, mockingly.

            That does it, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, _baby_?”

            Eren looks at Levi incredulously and Levi laughs at Eren’s reaction. The raven steps closer and Eren steps back. Levi is looking at him weird.

            “Yeah,” Levi whispers. He smells of mint gum again and Eren furrows his brows. “You know, how lovers nickname each other.”

            Eren scoffs, “I am not gay.”

            “That’s what they all say, like hell, even I said that.” With every word, Levi steps closer and Eren is scooting back.

            But suddenly, the cool wall is pressed against Eren’s back but the brunette is caged by the raven in front of him. Eren is starting to get anxious. What’s going to happen? But hell, Eren almost killed Levi, so why isn’t he avoiding Eren?

            Eren should remind him in a way that Levi wouldn’t want to be around Eren anymore, but the words stay stuck in his throat when he hears Levi’s next words.

            “But when I was thirteen, I was curious. So I saw gay porn.” Eren didn’t move or say anything. He simply listens to Levi’s story, intrigued, “And I watch two men kiss and moan. I watch one enter his dick into another ones asshole, and fuck, I was so turned on, more than when I watch straight porn. I jacked off and I wanted to suck a pretty little cock.”

            Levi stares right into Eren’s eyes.

            “Do you have a pretty little cock, Eren? Or a tight hole I could fuck?”

            Eren shoves Levi away, and immediately turns around. He doesn’t like those words. He doesn’t like Levi and he can’t show his anger and so he cries, he cries like a fucking baby as he presses his forehead against the cool wall.

            “Shit, kid.” He hears Levi’s voice behind him, this time not menacing or sensual, but sincere, “I’m sorry, I thought I might get you pissed again. Or turned on.” Eren barely hears those last words but he catches it, unfortunately.

            Eren violently shakes his head as embarrassment of the realization of what’s happening enter him.

            “Go away.” Eren tries to sound angry, but fails, his voice cracking, “I fucking tried to kill you once, so fucking leave!”

            The last word was cracked and broken but Eren doesn’t care, he just continues to cry. For a while, there is no word or sign from Levi so Eren thinks the raven actually left but then, he feels a hand caress his side.

            “Eren, look at me.” Levi’s tone is demanding but Eren doesn’t comply.

            The brunette just pushes Levi away and squishes himself against the wall, wanting to be away from the raven. But Levi would have none of it and comes closer, and Eren feels Levi’s warmth radiate off to him.

            “Eren, come on.”

            And so, gathering his courage and the last of his dignity, Eren turns around and faces Levi. The raven’s eyes are covered by his bangs but as he slightly turns his head to a side, he takes a big breath and speaks, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, and in all honesty, I hope you’re okay.” Levi finally looks at Eren in the eye.

            The brunette just slightly frowns, staring at the ground as Levi’s apology actually made him feel better.

            “I-I’m fine.” He whispers. “I just…I’m fine.”

            Levi nods and but he comes closer once more.  Eren’s breath hitches as he could feel Levi’s breath on his earlobe.

            “Oh, and by the way, the way you're watching me earlier today is envy, my Mormon moron.”

            Then he’s walks away.


	3. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER THREE CAME EARLY (like a day later) BECAUSE WHY NOT

Eren has a sudden desire for mint. Like for example, when he’s squeezing the life out of his old toothpaste to get even a small amount of paste, he finds it amazing, almost spiritually fulfilling, when he gets a brand new one, the paste coming out in copious amounts to his toothbrush. Eren then will relish in his newfound obsession for mint, especially how he scrubs the mint taste onto his tongue—Yes, it’s that bad.

            Eren shares his bathroom with his little sister, Mikasa, and so his toothpaste runs out fairly quickly because his baby sister sometimes ends up pressing too hard and the paste ends up everywhere in sink.

            And so, every two or three weeks, Eren checks the cupboards and grabs a new toothpaste, always loving the fact he gets the first to open the brand new box and grip the toothpaste. In all honesty, he loves gripping it. It’s heavy but light and Eren loves to squeeze and sees how it oozes out slowly, all for him to put in his mouth—

            “This is getting deranged really quickly,” Armin says.

            Eren shuts his mouth and thinks, and yes, the way he talks about his obsession with toothpaste does sound fairly…sensual? Eren should stop.

            “I can’t help it,” Eren shrugs.

            He’s explaining his obsession with toothpaste to Armin. His best friend spent the night prior and so, upon realizing the toothpaste ran out, Eren is telling Armin his weird liking to a brand new toothpaste while both boys look around the house for a new one.

            Eren enters the guest bathroom down stairs, Armin right on his trail and leans against the doorframe, watching Eren shuffle through the cupboards.

            “When did this obsession came from?” Armin asks.

            Eren stops and wonders. When?

            It has been a month, so what has happened before that one month—

            His mind immediately goes to Levi and how he always has mint gum in his mouth, and how it’s always so fresh that Eren could always smell it. Is this like a…desire of some sort?

            No, it couldn’t be. It’s just a mere coincidence, obviously.

            And so Eren just shakes his head as he says, “I don’t know. Out of the blue, I guess.”

            They proceed their search only to end up plopped on Eren’s bed, Eren frowning with Armin drowsily pressed against Eren’s pillows, fighting sleep.

            “There’s no more toothpaste” Eren says. He was kind of looking forward to it, and is now a wee bit upset. But, hey, nothing a little shopping can’t fix.

            But obviously, Eren, being the good host he is, helps Armin get some paste from his parents and fixes some breakfast for his best friend.

            All the while, Eren tells Armin everything, and subtly mentions Levi.

            “Levi.” Armin perks up at the name, “Short and grouchy? I know him!”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah! You know I’m studying pre-law, right?” Armin says, munching on his waffle, “We got to visit people studying in actual law school and while I was in the criminal side, my friend Marco is doing civil rights. He texted me endlessly about this one student who is apparently top of his class and very inspirational. He even sent me a picture, hold on.”

            While Armin digs out his phone and scrolls through his texts with Marco, he continues to talk, “I hope it’s this guy, because he’s basically Marco’s hero.”

            And so Armin faces his phone towards Eren, and the brunette, overwhelmed with this information, cautiously takes the phone out of Armin’s hand. Eren looks at the picture and sees that, yes, this is the Levi Ackerman.

            Eren’s breath hitches.

            Levi isn’t his dark and gloomy self (well, his face would beg to differ) but he’s wearing a nice white button down tucked into some black slacks. He has one arm slung around another boy with obviously adorable freckles and such a beaming smile, which only seems to irritate Levi, and of course, Levi’s signature bored look. Eren’s eyes flick to the tattoos peeking out of Levi’s shirt, swallows thickly before handing his phone back to Armin.

            “That’s him.” Eren says. Should he mention how much of an actual ass he is to Armin? But looking at the smile and immediate belief that Levi Ackerman is some sort of amazing, spiritual figure got Eren to reconsider. Armin would probably just disagree, unbelieving of Eren’s words.

            “He’s great!” Armin laughs, “So what about him do you want to talk to me about?”

            Eren just shrugs, “Um…he has a lot of tattoos.” Eren blurts.

            “Really?” Armin frowns, peering at the picture on his phone more intently, “Oh! I see it now…” the blonde trails off, frowning.

            “Yup.” Eren nods his head like his neck is made from springs, “Tattoos and piercings.”

            “Wow. I never imagined him with tattoos with piercings,” Armin nose scrunches up, “I’m imagining it now, and it looks so weird. I don’t think he’s the kind of guy who can pull it off.

            “Yeah he can!” Eren yells, and then he freezes.

            Armin frowns at his friend’s sudden outburst, “Eren? Since when did tattoos…?”

            “Never.” Eren states. He racks his brain quickly for a lie, “It’s just, he’s a great guy, right? And so if it is his choice to have tattoos and piercings, why should it matter? His heart is in the right place so I feel as if he has the right to do what he wants with his body.”

            The words came out rushed but…they felt right to say.

            Armin hums then nods, “Yeah, you’re right.”

            Eren smiles at his friend, thankful that he didn’t doubt his lie for even a second.

            But then again, is it really a lie?

Once Armin left, Eren is ready to make a quick stop for the store to grab some toothpaste and brush his teeth with that amazing minty miracle. On that note, he should also get gum…and mint chocolate ice creams…and mints. Basically, everything.

            And so Eren gets in his car, wallet loaded just in case he gets side tracked and buys more than what he expected, and swerves towards the grocery store.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is staring them down. The one at his right does seem to be better, like taste wise, but the other seems to make his teeth shine. So, Crest or Colgate? The brunette just frowns, deciding that out of his twenty years of living, this has to be one of the hardest decisions in life.

            Ah, whatever. Eren drops both of them in the cart and pushes his cart to the ice cream section. As expected, Eren is craving mint ice cream. The brunette’s eyes are scanning the ice cream, looking for his mint.

            Ah! Eren sees it proudly several doors down, and so while he makes his way towards it and reaches to grab it—he feels hand come in contact with his own.

            “What—” Eren starts

            “Fuck!”

            The brunette looks to his side to see the devil himself, Levi, standing proudly as he glares at Eren. All of a sudden, the images and information of Levi being a civil rights lawyer pops into Eren’s mind, and he forgets, sadly, that Levi isn’t an actual hero. Because the short man scowls as he says, “Let go of my ice cream, Jesus freak.”

            Eren gasps. He should defend himself from the ‘Jesus freak’ remark (which is what? The third time Levi called him that?) but instead sneers, “ _You_ let go of _my_ ice cream.”

            Levi’s eyes widen a fraction before he smirks with amusement, “I see you’re not whining about how offending I am.”

            The raven tugs on the ice cream, and Eren, being the stubborn shit he is, doesn’t let go and now he’s face to face with Levi. And his nice minty breath.

            “And how about you do something about it.”

            And so Eren does. He tugs his ice cream back, and now Levi is pressed uncomfortably close to Eren.

            “I came here first.”

            “As if. I got to this first.”

            “I’m going through a craving so I really need this now!”

            “Craving? Are you on your period or some shit? Give it.”

            Every sentence is a tug of war. Levi pulls and then Eren pulls on it, until finally both men feel a tap on their leg. They simutanously look down to see a little girl.

            “C-can I have it?” She asks timidly, eyes big and brown.

            Eren coos at how adorable she is, before letting go and immediately answering, “Of course!”

            But Levi doesn’t let go. Instead, he’s staring at the child with a frown, a childish look on him as well, “But I got here first.”

            The little girl frowns, clearly upset but in no way up for a fight and ready to leave until Eren scolds Levi, “Are you fucking serious? This is a child, Levi, give her the ice cream!”

            And so, after a few more moments of consoling (and Eren just blatantly yelling at Levi) the short, grouchy man hands over the ice cream to the little girl as she laughs, skipping down to find her mother.

            “I hate children.” Levi mutters, “I wanted that.”

            Eren scoffs, pushing his cart along as he shakes his head at Levi, “You’re unbelievable.”

            The brunette just wanted to continue his shopping and forget Levi, because lately whenever Levi is there nothing good ever happens. But it so happens to be that Levi thinks the complete opposite, following Eren.

            Eren, annoyed, snaps, “Can you leave me alone?”

            “I didn’t know you cussed,” Levi says.

            The taller of the two furrows his eyebrows as he immediately defends himself, “What are you talking about? I don’t cuss.”

            Levi scoffs as Eren walks by the mints. He grabs a handful and Levi raises an eyebrow, not commenting and continues to chew his own gum. After a moment, Levi speaks up again, “I’m pretty sure you said the word ‘fuck’ twice—actually no, three times.”

            Eren abruptly stops in the middle of the aisle and turns around, frown evident as he crosses his arms, “Never have I ever—“

            “You said it twice the last time I saw you, and you said it today in front of a little girl,” Levi laughs, “Even I don’t cuss in front of children. Do I rile you up that much.”

            Once again, every word Levi makes results in one step forward. Eren walks back until his back leans against the cart, and suddenly the cart suddenly moved away from behind him.

            Eren yelps, losing his footing and ready to fall—

            Until calloused hands grabs his own and Eren’s hauled up, falling to Levi’s chest Eren lands with an ‘omf’.

            “Jesus fucking—get a hold of yourself, kid!”

            Eren doesn’t move, his hands gripping Levi’s back, feeling the smooth muscle beneath the soft material of his shirt and…he doesn’t want to leave.

            Eren’s heart is beating erratically and his breathing is coming out shallow and soft, and Levi goes pliant, understanding, and so he stands there and lets Eren do his thing. The brunette ignores everything for five seconds. He ignores what he has been told. He ignores what he should do. He ignores the words, the sayings, the orders. He ignores everything and listens to his heart beat, feels Levi underneath him, and loves it.

            But, of course, reality couldn’t last.

            Eren pulls away, Levi letting go of his middle and letting Eren step away. Eren is in conflict with himself. What is he going through? That…that feeling? Eren hasn’t felt that way even with any of his past girlfriends. He’s at a daze, lost in his thoughts.

            Yet Levi can’t feel the room.

            “What was that, Jaeger.” Levi whispers, mocking.

            Eren’s jaw clenches as he finds his cart and pushes it, going in a stiff speed.

            Levi doesn’t let go. He trails behind Eren, “C’mon, Eren, what was that?”

            “There’s nothing wrong hugging a guy.” Eren mutters, “I have male friends I’m not afraid to make contact with.”

            “Depends on your definition of contact, Eren,” Levi retorts, “You loved feeling my back muscles right?’

            Eren sucks in a sharp gasp and Levi hears.

            “You think I didn’t feel it?” Levi says softly.

            Eren just ignores him, grabbing whatever his hands could reach. He doesn’t see it but doesn’t care.

            Levi gives an amused look at the lube Eren roughly shoved into his cart but makes no comment. Now, Levi wants to make sure Eren buys it without his knowledge.

            So, without skipping a beat, Levi immediately talks, “You like feeling my muscles, baby?”            

            Eren scowls and roughly pushes his cart. Levi keeps himself in check so Eren won’t end up in tears like last time.

            “You like the defined muscles?” Levi whispers sensually, “How about at my biceps?”

            Eren shakes his head. They’re at the checkout center and here comes the test. Levi takes a deep breath before saying,

            “How about my thighs?”

            Eren growls as he eyes snap to Levi, angry green-blues colliding with smooth stormy grey. All the while, he’s angrily shoving his stuff to the checkout counter.

            The lube is slammed on top and Levi’s heart beats _come on, Eren, don’t look, don’t look._

            Eren doesn’t look, thankfully, and immediately gets out his wallet. The cashier lady is checking out Eren’s stuff and once she sees the lube, her eyes flick up to meet Levi’s gaze.

            Levi, taking this opportunity, gives a wink and a sensual hip thrust, nodding towards Eren.

            The cashier lady blushes and quickly packs all of Eren’s stuff, “That’ll be twenty dollars and fifteen cents, sir.”

            Eren pays and roughly grabs his stuff, stomping out of the grocery store.

            Levi follows, but not without saying, “He’s in such a hurry to get this dick.”

            The cashier’s tomato red face left Levi amused, jogging after Eren.

           

 

Eren shoves all of his groceries to the trunk of his car, and roughly closes it with a slam. The brunette stomps to open the driver’s seat door but then—

            “Eren!”

            Levi grabs Eren’s arm to pull him back but Eren snaps, shoving Levi away.

            “Why won’t you leave me alone!?” Eren yells, “Why do you want to ruin my life!?”

            Levi scoffs, his eyes narrowing, “Don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?”

            Eren violently shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, “What happened there, don’t—don’t take it out of context.”

            “I’m not the one freaking out about it.”

            “Levi, please!” Eren stresses.

            The raven sighs and rolls his eyes, “You’re such a brat, I swear to God.”

            That does it. Eren stops, looking up and staring onto Levi’s stormy eyes, and Levi is met with a new, ferocious (Could possibly be passionate?) look in those turquoise eyes.

            “I,” Eren starts, his voice dangerously low, “am better than you in every possible way.”

            Levi’s eyes raise up in disbelief.

            “I have a good family, good friends,” Eren takes a shaky breath, “I have a better chance in getting a job because I don’t have any shitty tattoos.”

            Levi frowns, his arms crossed as his left hand gripping the sleeve of his right hand. An unknown emotion passes his eyes but Eren ignores it.

            “And, best of all,” Eren starts to laugh manically, “I’m going to go to heaven because I’m not a Gaylord!”

            Eren regrets it. Once the words leave his mouth and Eren is not in his mad haze, the brunette clamps his mouth shut, eyes wide.

            Levi doesn’t say anything, he just laughs, a low chuckle but nothing about it is amusing or lighthearted. Eren looks down in worry.

            “This is pride, you ignorant fool,” Levi says softly.

            This time when Levi walks away, Eren doesn’t want him to.


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A MONTH AND I'M SO SORRY
> 
> I am swamped with work and honestly, I have barely found time or motivation to write. I am so sorry friends! But I hope this chapter was worth the wait!!

And so Eren goes back to his house, roughly takes out the toothpaste and furiously brushes his teeth. He hates Levi, like God forbid he ever hate anyone but he _hates_ Levi. Because Levi is so confusing and rude and dramatic but he’s so…perfect.

            Eren growls to himself and harshly spits out the foamy paste, wiping away the excess dripping down his chin with the back of his hand. Eren regrets ever meeting Levi, he especially regrets being a klutz and having Levi hold him in close proximity. Eren wants nothing to do with Levi. Absolutely nothing.

            But as he washes his face and hands, his thoughts wander to the time Levi held Eren close. When Levi’s body heat warms Eren up, and Eren thinks about the feel of Levi’s muscles, hard and smooth under a flimsy white shirt.

            The girls he previously dated didn’t have such tough skin, Eren thinks, but they’re all soft and squishy. Eren loves hugging them but the feel of Levi’s rock hard muscles, well, Eren doesn’t know how to feel. It makes his heart and head fuzzy, to be honest.

            The brunette frowns and looks up, staring at himself through the mirror on his bathroom. His eyes are glazed, and despite splashing his face with cool water he feels…so hot.

            And so Eren thinks he just needs a nap. He swallows thickly and staggers over to his bed, falling back onto the sheets. Slowly, but surely, with Levi on his mind…

            …he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

It’s… _so hot._

            “ _Fuck_ , Eren.”

            Levi’s husky voice goes straight to Eren’s groin, his dick twitching. The brunette whimpers as he falls to his back on the bed and bringing Levi down on top of him. But their mouths are on motion, Levi sliding his tongue in as Eren hikes his leg over Levi’s hips.

            “Levi,” Eren moans. His voice is high pitched but to hell with it because fuck, this is so good. _So, so good._

            Levi hums against Eren’s throat, placing open mouthed kisses down the side of his neck, and teeth sinking on Eren’s collar bone.

            Eren arches his back and his nails are digging into Levi’s scalp.

            “Levi—Levi, please.” Eren whimpers.

            The raven only grinds down, their crotches rubbing against each other and Eren whines. So much heat and friction and _fuck._

            Eren pulls on Levi’s shirt and the other man gets the message, tearing it off and immediately kissing Eren back.

            _Fuck oh fuck_.

            Now Eren’s shirt is off, and he’s arching into Levi’s mouth as he wraps his lips around Eren’s nipple, teeth lightly grazing it.

            _How did it all escalate to this?_

            Eren watches as Levi licks down Eren’s abdomen, locking gazes with the brunette as he goes lower and lower and lower…

            _“Fuck, Levi!”_

 

            Eren wakes up with a choked gasp, the sweat and heat around him overwhelming him. And so Eren kicks off his covers, legs swinging over his bed as he stands up, knees shaky and Eren fears they’ll buckle under his weight. But he manages to stagger to the bathroom, supporting his weight on the counter as he continues to breathe heavily.

            _What just happened?_

            But Eren still feels hot, cock heavy in his sweats but he doesn’t want to touch it. Eren just wants it to go away but the tension is too much, the feel, just fuck—

            Eren grabs his cock and squeezes it lightly and Eren shudders at the vibrations of pleasure. And so, the brunette slips his fingers into his sweats and boxers, lightly pressing at his cock.

            Little ‘ah’s escape his lips as he tortures himself, rubbing down his length slowly, noting every feel. This is so new. Eren had to never do this.

            But Eren’s mind is running, and he’s thinking—about tattoos, muscles, piercings, and a dark, sultry gaze that is much like the one in his dream. The brunette looks up suddenly, neck whipping up in so much force it seems he’s about to break it. Levi, fucking Levi of all people. Levi the boy. Eren whimpers to himself as his index finger slightly traces the head, gaze somehow landing on the bag where Eren’s toothpaste was and he notices a bottle, small and clear and—

            It’s lube. Eren isn’t a little bitch boy he knows lube when he sees one and he should be disgusted. He should wonder how the ever loving fuck that got in there but no, he reaches out and grabs it. The arm currently support his weight wobbles as the boy pops the lube open and immediately, without a second thought, drops his sweats to the floor and gasps at the cool lube immediately touching his cock. He’s going to do this.

            And so moments later, Eren is crouched over his toilet, muscles protruding as one hand is out to support his weight while the other is…well…beating his meat.

            Eren knows this is bad. He knows and hell, he wants to stop. But he can’t, the pleasure is too much and Eren wonders if this is a test from God. A test to see whether or not this boy is worth it.

            But Eren hates how the tests are so hard. He moans as his thumb presses against the slit of his dick, precum oozing out and so Eren continuously tortures his head, wanting to get this over with.

            _Please forgive me God._

            The moans are louder and Eren’s knees are still shaking, but before he falls down and hurts himself, the brunette feels a coiling feel in his lower abdomen. Soon, he’s coming, spurts of white ropes shooting into the toilet.

            Eren’s dick has gone soft and he lets himself fall, but there are tears. Tears of shame, regret, hate, anguish, confusion.

            And so Eren curls up in a ball, his hands pressed to his face as he lets out his cries.

* * *

 

 

The brunette, without a second thought, grabs a sweater off the rack before rushing out of his house. He’s getting to the bottom of this because…because fuck. Eren runs a hand through his hair—damp from sweat and water.

            Levi. Levi. Levi.

            _Levi licking down his abdomen, locking gazes with Eren as they slide lower and lower—_

            Eren pinches himself and out of frustrated adrenaline, he starts to run. He wants to feel the anger sweating off of him and he wants to get rid of this panic.

            He needs to find Levi. He needs to confront him. But where…?

            The park. Fuck! Eren knows where. And so, Eren skids to a stop and makes an immediate 180 degree turn and running with a newfound vigor to the place he last saw Levi. He’s chanting in his head, hoping Levi would be there. Because, hell, if he wasn’t, Eren might go crazy.

            And so, Eren runs. He runs and thinks and feels but mostly runs because he needs to find Levi, only Levi could understand. Only Levi.

            As Eren reaches Shiganshina Park, he doesn’t waste time to run around the park to see Levi. He swiftly passes by pedestrians and children, nothing slowing him down as he runs up and down the trails to look for Levi. This is the only choice he has, and so Eren is chanting and pleading in his head and Jesus fuck, what if he wasn’t here—

            Levi is standing there, in his tattoos and piercings glory. The grouchy man is wearing a loose black shirt that seems too big for him and black jeans and shoes and everything black.

            Eren’s first immediate thought was: _Isn’t he fucking hot?_

            Good God, Eren scolds himself, shaking his head roughly, focus.

            “Levi!” Eren yells out.

            The grumpy man glances up and raises an eyebrow.

            Eren wastes no time and stomps over, “We need to talk.”

            “Didn’t you want me to leave you alone?” Levi asks, but nevertheless, he faces his body towards Eren attentively.

            The brunette doesn’t comment on the question but only comes closer. “What are you doing here?”

            “If you’re going to claim this park I want you to know it’s public, and I’m sure I’ve been here—,”

            “Answer the question.”

            Levi now raises both of his eyebrows, a look of amusement mixed with disbelief crosses his eyes, “I’m waiting for friends, Eren.”

            Eren just nods and looks down, his breathing irregular. He needs to talk and talk fast, because when his friends come Eren won’t have time. He raises his head to meets Levi’s dark gaze and opens his mouth and says,

            “I had a gay dream about you.”

            A pause…and then Levi is laughing. He is actually laughing and despite the fact he’s laughing at Eren, Eren is still in awe at the fact Levi is capable of laughing so hard. It isn’t a beautiful laugh, but it is perfect for Levi. His laugh itself seems sarcastic and harsh, deep from his throat. God, why is Eren thinking like this

            “You had—,” More laughs, “—A gay dream—,” Some more, “about me?”

            Eren is frowning, anger rising at Levi laughing at him. So he roughly turns around and tries to stomp away but then, Levi has a death grip on Eren’s wrist, preventing him from leaving.

            Eren whines and tries to tug it away but Levi’s grip doesn’t falter (which is expected because c’mon, those muscles.) But Eren wants to desperately leave. This is all so humiliating and he thought Levi would help but no, Levi’s being an asshole. A fucking asshole and Eren should’ve known this is how he will be. What stupid part of him thought he’d understand?

            “Let go!” Eren yells, his voice unknowingly cracking and of course, that did the trick.

            Levi stops laughing as he sees the unshed tears glazing Eren’s eyes and he pulls him close.

            Eren doesn’t want to though. He doesn’t want to be around Levi and so he pounds roughly against Levi’s chest with his fists and says, “Why are you such a fucking asshole? I’m so fucking confused about my life and the first thing you do is laugh?”

            Eren’s hands are shaking and so he cries dropping his forehead to Levi’s shoulder and clutching onto Levi’s shirt, but the warmth Levi’s body provides gives him so much security. He’s like a fucking furnace, why is Levi so warm?

            Probably because he’s wearing all black and absorbing the heat like a fucking weirdo.

            “Why don’t you wear shorts in a hot day like a normal person?”

            “I don’t own shorts.”

            “That’s stupid.”

            “You’re stupid.”

            Eren can’t believe they’re having such a childish conversation.

            “Levi, I’m so confused.”

            “I know, it happens.”

            “Does this mean I’m gay?”

            “Well, I don’t know really. You could be bi, pan, or even just experimenting.”

            Eren just shakily nods. He hears laughter of children nearby, passing the both of them as they play ball. It reminds Eren that they’re not alone. And so, against his will, Eren pulls away from Levi.

            But the short man refuses to let his grip on Eren go away, “Are you okay now?”

            The brunette nods and refuses to meet Levi’s gaze. “I have a question.”

            “Hm?”

            “Did your gay rub off on me?”

            “Eren, first rule if you want me to help you—no stupid questions.”

            “It’s not a stupid question.”

            “Oh right, you’re a Jesus freak, its normal to ask stupid question.”

            Eren is ready to retort back but then…he thinks… “God must be so disappointed with me.”

            Levi sighs at that and grasps Eren’s head with both hands, his thumbs sliding over Eren’s cheekbones. The brunette is too emotionally exhausted to fight against it and plus, he loves the feel of Levi’s rough hands.

            “We will figure this out, Eren.” Levi whispers with a gentleness Eren didn’t think was possible.

            The brunette slowly breathes in and out, noticing how close Levi is. Just mere inches away and it’s clouding Eren’s mind. But one word from what Levi says sticks out.

            “We?”

            Levi nods, “You only trust me with this, yeah? So yes. I’ll help you.”

            Eren slowly nods and his eyes are wide as saucers as Levi leans forward, gently bumping his forehead with Eren. The brunette didn’t think Levi is capable of this level of care and affection, but Eren isn’t complaining.

            But it was over far too quick, because Levi pulled away and gave Eren a nod with a pleasant expression. Eren came to realize that is the closest thing Levi is possible of in expressing comfort.

            “Levi!”

            Eren turns his head to see the same people Levi was with a month ago. The blonde was giving a small wave while the brunette seems to be beckoning Levi closer wildly, and Eren could hear the eye roll from the grouchy man behind him.

            “I’m coming!” Levi yells back, but he turns to Eren, “Just text me.”

            Eren nods but realizes, “I didn’t bring my phone.”

            Levi glares are Eren and the brunette blushes under his gaze, looking away with a quirk of his lips.

            Before Levi runs off, Eren has the grumpy man’s number written on his arm with a pen. Honestly, Eren doesn’t want to wash it off.

            The brunette wonders: _Is that what it feels to want a tattoo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it???
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!
> 
> I can't make any promises but I will try my best to update this story as fast as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This fic will only be seven chapters long, every chapter will be themed with one of the deadly sins and each of those help Eren fall for Levi. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!! :D
> 
> tumblr:[shakespearestoop](http://shakespearestoop.tumblr.com)


End file.
